cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
Tony Goldwyn
Tony Goldwyn (1960 - ) Film Deaths *''Friday the 13th Part VI: Jason Lives (1986)'' [Darren]: Impaled through the stomach with a spear by Jason (C.J. Graham) in the woods. (Thanks to Wen) *''Ghost (1990)'' [Carl Bruner]: Impaled through the chest by a pane of falling glass after Tony smashes a window while trying to fight Patrick Swayze's ghost; his spirit is shown leaving his body and being dragged to Hell by demons. (Thanks to Robert, Mac, and PortsGuy) *''Kiss the Girls (1997)'' [Dr. William 'Will' Rudolph]: Shot to death in a shoot-out with Morgan Freeman in the woods. (Thanks to PortsGuy) *''Bounce'' (2000)'' '' [Greg Janello]: Killed in a plane crash, after he switches flights with Ben Affleck. (Thanks to Keenan) *''The 6th Day (2000)'' [Michael Drucker]: Being cloned repeatedly, he has several deaths: (1) Shot by Colin Cunningham in Tony's helicopter. (2) Fatally wounded when Tony is accidentally shot in the stomach by Rodney Rowland when Rodney tries to shoot Arnold Schwarzenegger. (3, with the memories of Robert Duvall) Falls through a glass roof while trying to evade Arnold's remote-controlled helicopter. (Thanks to Gary and Tal) *''Joshua (2002)'' [Joshua]: Plays the role of an angel/ghost so he really isn`t alive to begin with, he also returns to heaven at the end of the movie. *''The Last Samurai'' (2003) [Colonel Bagley]: Impaled when Tom Cruise throws a sword at him. (Thanks to Gary) *''The Mechanic (2011)'' [Dean Sanderson]: Shot repeatedly with machine guns by Jason Statham and Ben Foster after Jason rams his car with a garbage truck. *''Divergent (2014)'' [Andrew Prior]: Shot in the chest by Dauntless soldiers; his death is revealed when his daughter (Shailene Woodley) sees his son (Ansel Elgort) kneels by his side. *''The Belko Experimwnt (2017)'' [Barry Norris]: Face bashed repeatedly/bludgeoned to death with a tape dispenser by John Gallagher Jr at the end of a fight. TV Deaths *''Designing Women: Killing All the Right People'' (1987) [Kendall Dobbs]: Dies off-screen of AIDS. His death is confirmed when the Sugarbakers attend his funeral. *''Tales from the Crypt: Abra Cadaver (1991)'' [Dr. Carl Fairbanks]: Dies of a heart attack from fright after his brother (Beau Bridges) drugs him into a deathlike paralysis, remaining fully conscious while being prepared for an autopsy (the story ends when a real autopsy is performed while his brain and senses are still alive). (Thanks to PortsGuy) *''Dexter: Shrink Wrap (2006)'' [Dr. Emmett Meridian]: Slashed to death (off-camera) with an electric knife by Michael C. Hall after Michael straps Tony to the table with plastic wrap. (Thanks to Stephen) *''Law & Order: Criminal Intent: Frame (2008)'' [Frank Goren]: Falls to his death after being drugged and thrown from his apartment window by Olivia d'Abo on orders from John Glover (all off-screen). His body is shown when Vincent D'Onofrio arrives on the scene and again when Leslie Hendrix conducts an autopsy while Vincent and Kathryn Erbe watch. Notable Connections *Grandson of Samuel Goldwyn. *Son of Samuel Goldwyn Jr. Gallery Rudolph's death.png|Tony Goldwyn in Kiss the Girls Drucker's_death.png|Tony Goldwyn in The 6th Day Carl Bruner Death.jpg|Tony Goldwyn in Ghost GW258H146.jpg|Tony Goldwyn before his death in Dexter: Shrink Wrap Tony Goldwyn Death The Last Samurai.png|Tony Goldwyn in The Last Samurai Tony Goldwyn Death Divergent.jpg|Tony Goldwyn in Divergent Category:Actors Category:Listed on Original Cinemorgue Category:Directors Category:American actors and actresses Category:1960 Births Category:Jewish Category:People who died in a Friday the 13th film Category:Killed by a Planet Hollywood Actor Category:Death scenes by impalement Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by plane crash Category:Death scenes by falling Category:Death scenes by AIDS Category:Death scenes by heart attack Category:Death scenes by slashing Category:Ghost scenes Category:Death scenes by illness Category:Death scenes by accident Category:Death scenes by ghost Category:Death scenes by blood loss Category:Death scenes by brainwashed character Category:Death scenes by throwing Category:People who died in a Tales from the Crypt film Category:HBO Stars Category:Paramount Stars Category:MGM Stars Category:ABC Stars Category:Disney Stars Category:Off-screen deaths Category:Actors who died in Simon West Movies Category:Brunettes Category:Nudity Category:People who died in a Freddy vs Jason film Category:Actors who died in Roger Spottiswoode Movies Category:Actors who died in Edward Zwick Movies Category:Actors who died in Tom Cruise Movies